Sword Art Online: DCO
by HalloweenKing
Summary: Following the events of Project Alicitization, Kirito and company become swept up in a plot to end a corrupt global system that has grown unchecked since the birth of VRMMORPGs.
1. Prologue

The year was 2030, and the world was, still, swept up in the craze known as virtual reality games, but more specifically, VRMMORPGs. Years before, an event occurred, that would come to be known as the SAO Incident, where 10,000 players became trapped in the game known as Sword Art Online, where dying in game meant dying in real life. While the remaining players were trapped in game, the concern that such games that utilized Full Dive Technology being dangerous began to rise, and it wasn't long before the future of VRMMORPGs began to look bleak.

However, after the defeat of SAO, and the release of the remaining 6000 players, strides were made towards creating safer games that could be played without the danger of death looming over the players' heads, and with the release of Akihiko Kayaba's World Seed, people were able to create their own games that they could control, and invite others to play in the worlds created by their friends. Suddenly, VRMMMORPGs were once again in the public eye, but not for negative reasons. They became more popular than ever before. In fact, with the rise of a new VR game, almost the entire world began to fall under the spell of virtual reality, and in this year, a census taken by children, AND adults, revealed that almost eighty five percent of the human population on Earth spent their free time in virtual reality games. One game, in particular, began to sweep the world: the game known as the Divinum Comoediae Online. The name being Latin for Divine Comedy; the game was modeled after Dante Alighieri's "The Divine Comedy", and featured settings based on Paradiso, Purgatorio, and Inferno.

The game was, sort of, like the reverse of Aincrad: i.e rather than players starting at the bottom, and working their way up to the 100th floor, DCO created a virtual heaven in the upper most floors, and gave players the opportunity to venture down to the lower realms of the game, Mount Purgatorio, where the players could take on various humanoid entities that ranged from the lowest leveled enemies to mid level enemies, and Inferno, where players could challenge the strongest monsters the game had to offer. Just like Aincrad, and New Aincrad, each floor was guarded by a boss monster, of differing appearance, and difficulty. What made DCO draw in so many players was the promise of monetary gain upon beating the lowest level of Inferno: cash numbering in the millions of any country's currency to the player from that country that delivered the final blow to the boss.

Indeed, it was a golden age of virtual reality gaming, and the heroes of Old Aincrad, such as Kirito, Asuna, and the like were still enjoying their lives, together with friends. However, little did they know that DCO had its own secrets, both light…and dark.


	2. 1: The Midnight Marriage

December 24th, 2030, Christmas Eve. Everyone was logging into DCO to eagerly await the start of the famous Christmas Day event in the Paradiso Town of Lunaea. It was one of the lower floors of Paradiso, modeled after the Hanging Gardens of Ancient Rome. It was one of the most romantic spots in Paradiso, and was a popular dating site for couples. The settings of Paradiso allowed, during this event, that all recreational activities were free, as were most disposable items, such as potions, elixirs, and status buffing potions. However, weapons were strictly forbidden within the confines of ANY Paradiso city or floor. It was the creator's way of maintaining authenticity to Dante's image of Heaven, where only angels carried weapons. In fact, the NPCs of Paradiso were modeled after the stereotypical visage of angels within the Spheres of Dante's Heaven.

After the events of Project Alicitization, Kirito was finally enjoying his times of peace with his beloved Asuna. On this night, Kirito awaited Asuna's arrival with bated breath as today was the day he had been waiting for since the day he realized how he felt about her: their wedding day. DCO was unique among VRMMORPGs, due to the fact that it allowed people to actually get married in game, and have the wedding legalized on a global scale. However, much like a wedding IRL, it was not cheap. It cost thousands of dollars to get married in game, and the exchange rate was not in favor of the players. One Dabl, the in game currency equated to, about, one penny in the US market, which is where the game, itself, originated. Due to the horrible currency conversion rate, both Kirito, and Asuna, decided to get married during this event, where all recreational activities, which included marriage, were free, and, afterwards, they'd spend their hard earned IRL money on a honeymoon fit for royalty.

Kirito stood outside, dressed in a finely designed white tuxedo, which was a necessary item to get married in game, in the Garden of Lovers, the largest field of flowers in the entirety of Lunaea. Should someone get married in this locale, the Garden would take on a much more Eden-like design during the wedding. However, Kirito counted himself lucky, as having a marriage in this setting required, at least, six months notice to reserve a spot. You'd think that wouldn't be much, but when everyone vied for marriage, at this locale, on the same night, every year, things got kind of competitive. Kirito was lucky he had friends in high places, or else he would have never been able to reserve this spot.

"Oh man, is this what every guy goes through when they get married? I mean, I'm used to seeing Asuna looking all pretty, but what is it about a wedding that makes every guy nervous", he said to himself.

Just then, he felt an arm drape over his right shoulder. It was none other than his old pal, Klein, the leader of the FuRinKaZan guild. "I'll weep for you, buddy! My old pal is gonna be off the market, for good! Think of all those girls you'll never get to be with now", he said with a few tears in his eyes. He was dressed in a similar tux, as was Agil, who just walked up. "Shut up, Klein; not every guy is as woman hungry as you", he said as he pounded Klein on the head, earning a sharp "yeowch" from Klein before Kirito straightened his tie for the tenth time. "Seriously, guys, I'm nervous; my heart's going a mile a minute. I feel the same way I did, anxiety wise, as the day of SAO's official launch", he said as he wiped his brow with a pocket kerchief.

Agil smiled at Kirito; a warm smile. "Take it from someone who's been down this road before; you'll be fine. In a way, it kind of is like SAO. One wrong move, and your life ends in a split second", he said with a chuckle. Kirito began to sweat a bit. "What do you mean, Agil", he asked. Klein laughed a bit as he patted Kirito on the back. "C'mon, dude, you should know this. All girls dream about their wedding day, and the start of the rest of their lives with the man they love. If you screw this up, in any way, I'm sure Asuna will kill you", said Klein with a light laugh. Kirito took a big gulp of saliva as he began to sweat even more. "Oh man…I'm getting more nervous", he said as he looked at his two friends.

Just then, the in game clock struck midnight, signaling the start of the event, and, to signal the start of the new day, and Kirito's wedding, the large Notre Dame-esque church in the distance began to ring its bells. The bells rung throughout the entirety of Lunaea; their dulcet tones soothing everyone that heard them. Asuna decided to just keep the guest list small, and include only their families, and the people that they had known since the days of SAO. As the bells rung, the men that made up Kirito's groomsmen took their places next to Kirito. "Good luck, dude", said Klein as he walked over, and took his place.

After what felt like an eternity, Kirito saw her; the vision of beauty that was the love of his life. Asuna was dressed in a beautiful, snow white, princess dress with floral appliqués. Her chestnut hair hung over her shoulder in beautiful braid with pink rose petals dotting the braid, and her eyes sparkled with the love for the man of her dreams. Kirito immediately felt a wave of relief wash over him as he looked at the love of his life, and he smiled warmly at her. Asuna had tears in her eyes as she looked at her fiancée standing in the center of the field, and couldn't help but smile. As she walked down the garden walkway, the train of her dress began to sparkle as if it were embedded with little stars, causing a crystalline gleam to glisten in the eyes of Lisbeth, and Sinon, as they carried her train across the grassy field. Silica preceded the blushing, teary eyed bride as she scattered petals along her path. Klein, playfully, nudged Kirito's arm, and smiled. "How ya feelin' now, buddy", asked Klein with a smile.

Kirito smiled as he stood up straight, and smiled at his fiancée. "I'm feeling alright, now. Like I could take on the entire series of floors in old Aincrad", he said.

As the group of girls walked up to the altar, escorting Asuna, flowers began to bloom alongside her path that began to spew little specks of light into the air as they bloomed, and musical accompaniment, provided by a group of NPCs that looked to be an angelic choir. Lisbeth smiled at Asuna, but inside, she was torn, because the man she secretly liked was now going to officially be with Asuna, meaning she would have no future chances with him. Silica was more open about her feelings as she choked back some tears as she walked Asuna to the altar. "I wish this was my wedding…", whispered Silica as her voice trailed off. Sinon was more reserved about her feelings. Sure, she was upset, but she didn't let it show on her face.

Eventually, Asuna made it to the altar, and stood opposite of Kirito, and, together, the duo smiled at each other as they looked into each other's eyes. Just as the group stood there, serenaded by the angelic NPCs, the Minister NPC walked up, smiling all the while. "Greetings, everyone; we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Kazuto Kirigaya, and Asuna Yuuki. Who here, among us today, gives Lady Asuna away", asked the minister. Leafa, the blonde, buxom avatar of Suguha, Kirito's younger sister, smiled as she patted Asuna on the back. "I'm giving her away in place of her mother", said Leafa with a smile. Although, the moment felt a bit bittersweet due to the reason that Asuna's mother had passed away a year ago due to a heart attack. An autopsy concluded that it was of natural causes, but still, Asuna missed her mother, and wished she could have been there.

The minister bowed to Leafa, still smiling. "Very well; the couple has written their own vows, and wish to present them to each other on this, most auspicious, occasion", said the minister. The full moon reached its zenith at the moment, and shone its luminescent light down on the couple, affectively putting them in the spotlight.

Kirito and Asuna both spoke up at the same time, starting to fumble around their words. Eventually, the two lovers chuckled at each other before Kirito spoke up. "Asuna, from the moment I met you, I knew we'd go far together. Although, while I thought we'd go to the top floor of Old Aincrad, I'm glad that we were able to beat that death game, and make it to this spot, for this moment. I promise to love you, forever, until the day I die", stated Kirito with a confident smile as a bead of sweat dripped down his brow. Internally, he had hoped that what he said didn't sound so weird. Asuna, with tears in her eyes, looked into the eyes of her lover, smiling. "Kirito, you may not have been who I originally imagined my dream man to be, but you broke that mold I had envisioned in so many ways. From the time I met you, I knew you were someone special; someone I could count on for anything. I'm glad that I could count on you to take my heart, and give it a home in your own. I promise to love you until the end of time; until the stars burn out. From now, onward into eternity, my heart, and my love, belongs to you", stated Asuna with a bright smile as tears began to stream down her face.

Kirito smiled at his love and took her hands into his own. The ministerial NPC smiled and looked at the duo. "Such loving words; truly befitting this tender, special moment; I'm sure no one shall object to this union, but should anyone object to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace", he said.

No one in attendance spoke up. Even the girls whom loved Kirito, their hearts breaking at this very moment, didn't speak. They knew that to object to Kirito's decision would be to lose him forever. They chose to hold their peace. The minister smiled, as he raised his hands to the heavens. "Then by the grace of God Almighty, in the Empyrian Sphere of Paradiso, may no one tear this union asunder, and may you be joined together in this holy matrimony until the end of time, itself. I now pronounce you two, Kirito and Asuna, man and wife. You may kiss the bride", he said with his cheery voice.

Kirito immediately wrapped his arm around Asuna's waist, and pulled her in close. "I love you", he said with a smile before gently placing his lips against hers. Asuna blushed heavily, before wrapping her arms around his neck, and locking him in place to return his gentle kiss with a more forceful, passionate kiss of her own. It was enough to knock Kirito off his guard. Silica began to cry loudly, as Sinon, Leafa, and Lisbeth all wiped a small tear from each of their eyes. "Don't be a big baby", said Lisbeth to the crying Silica. Pina did its best to comfort his crying master; gently nudging her cheek while perched on her shoulder. The duo immediately walked back down the aisle, passing their friends as they did so. The church bells continued to sound throughout Lunaea as the angelic choir sang. As Kirito and Asuna ran off to their honeymoon destination within the game of DCO, they already had prepared to go on another honeymoon, IRL of course, once their honeymoon, in game, was done. For all Kirito had done with VRMMORPGs, and for the Japanese government, in general, the government of Japan decided to fund his trip to a tropical island for his honeymoon getaway.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, a darker ritual was beginning to take place. In a courtroom, located in an underground bunker in Southern Tokyo, a young woman stood before a grand jury. "Prisoner 712053, you stand before this court, guilty of treason against the Japanese government. How do you plead", the judge asked. The tall, pale skinned woman, with long black hair in the style of an old fashioned Japanese princess, glared at the judge with a look of desperation in her eyes. "I'm not guilty! I was only doing what we all know is right, and just!! If you think what you all do here, and out there in the real world is humane, you're all insane", she yelled; her voice on the brink of desperation. The judge quickly pounded his gavel on the podium. "SILENCE!! We do what we must to maintain order in the world! You are a disruption of that order, and so, we have no choice. We, the Grand Jury of Nexor, find you guilty of high treason. Your sentence….eternity in the lowest level of Inferno", stated the judge.

The light of hope immediately left Ayaka's eyes, and she immediately tried to run before two hulking security guards grabbed her. She began to struggle for her freedom as she fought with all her might. "NOOOOOO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!!! HAVE MERCY", she screamed. A violent "TAKE HER AWAY" was all she got in response as she, now crying her eyes out, was dragged from the courtroom, kicking and screaming. The judge immediately looked over in the corner of the room, taking notice of a modest height, dirty blonde haired man in a black business suit. "Mister Alexander, I take it you know what you must do", asked the judge in a serious voice. Mister Alexander bowed to the judge. "I do, your honor. As the one who hold the title of Charon, I, Allen Alexander, shall see to it that Miss Ayaka is escorted to Judecca, at once", said the man before leaving the room. As the doors shut behind him, Allen Alexander glared back at the shut door. "Believe me, old man. The time is fast approaching when you, yourself, are ferried to the Inferno by my hands", he said as he walked down the dark hallway toward his destination; eerily, being the source of screaming from the recently sentenced woman.


	3. 2: The Storm Arrives

As the boat to their tropical honeymoon getaway ferried them to their destination, Kirito and Asuna, as well as all their friends, were busy clearing floors within the world of DCO.It was a great way to spend time with their friends, and just recently, the second to last floor of Purgatorio had been opened, which meant that players were getting closer, day by day, to the long promised monetary prize upon beating the final boss of the game.Kirito and Asuna trained hard, with their friends, as they played through each floor of the Purgatorio area; mainly due to the fact that Kirito had planned to use the cash prize at the game's completion to fund his own ventures.On this day, or rather night, as the sun had set quite some time ago, the newlyweds, accompanied by their friends, were relaxing in an inn in one of the upper floors of Paradiso, after a long mini boss raid.To keep the game challenging, the game developers made the mini bosses of each floor almost as hard as the floor bosses.

As the group celebrated their victory, and perused the spoils of battle from the raid, Kirito and Asuna stood on the inn's rooftop balcony, staring out over the vast landscape of Heliopolis, the capital city of the floor they were relaxing on."It's such a beautiful site, isn't it, Kirito", asked Asuna, smiling warmly as her head rested against his while their arms were interlocked.Kirito kissed her head and then smiled at her."It is; although, it isn't half as beautiful as you, Asuna", he said with a chuckle.Asuna giggled a bit and then playfully nudged his shoulder with her own."Wow, how smooth.Someone must be taking lessons from Klein", she said with a playful smirk.Kirito sighed a bit while smiling shyly."Yeah, well, I wanted to try it out, and see how it sounded.Although, like you said, it doesn't sound that natural when I talk like that", he said in reply.Asuna giggled again."Kirito, never try to be someone you're not.I fell in love with the sword wielding, kind, and gentle Kirito, and Kazuto, of course.I never want to see you change into someone you've never been", she said as she kissed his cheek.

Kirito kept smiling."And I fell in love the loveable, yet wild, berserk healer, Asuna.I won't change, so long as you don't", he said with a grin before playfully squeezing her sides, causing a sharp yelp from her."Hey, don't tickle me", she exclaimed with a playful pout on her face.Kirito chuckled again as Yui, their "daughter", emerged from the interior of the building."Daddy, Mommy, what are you doing out here?The party isn't a party without the guests of honor", she said with a bright smile and a cheery tone.The newlyweds shared a gentle kiss before they followed Yui back inside the building.As they walked into the common room that was shared by them and their friends, they were greeted by a loud "WHAAAAAAT" by a surprised Klein."What's the matter", asked Kirito and Asuna in unison.The group was watching a news broadcast, in game, about the affairs of the real world.In it, the reporter spoke up about the increase in monetary gain for the completion of DCO from millions, to billions in the lucky player's currency of choice."This is crazy.Isn't this game free to play?How is it possible that the reward for completing the game is so high", asked Silica while Pina slept in her lap.The pink haired Lisbeth looked at the broadcast with a deep seated curiosity."Maybe the creators of the game are filthy, stinkin', rich, and they're just tryin' ta offload some of their wealth", she replied.

Sinon looked at Lisbeth and Silica."Whatever the case may be, it's a nice gesture on their part.It fosters competition, and, at the same time, cooperation among the players of the game.Hopefully, with that kind of unity, we won't have any other players that want to kill other players, in game, or IRL", she said.

Her words did nothing to the group, despite the fact that all of the players in the room had dealt with life threatening situations in the past related to VRMMORPGs, with the rise of Laughing Coffin, and afterwards, the entire Death Gun debacle.However, the reason her words did nothing to the group was because so many years had passed that everyone had long since buried that past where it belonged: in the past.Klein snickered to himself."I wonder how many lady friends I could get with that kinda cash", he said under his breath.However, Leafa and Sinon heard him, and kicked him in the shins, earning a sharp "YEOWCH" from Klein."What was that for", he asked with a playfully annoyed look on his face."We heard what you said, you creep", said Sinon sharply with a nod of agreement from Leafa.Klein chuckled a bit."Hey now, I was just foolin'.I would never treat women like property to buy.I'm a regular gentleman", he said with a smile.All the women in the room, save for Yui, looked at him with a look of disgust.Agil quickly popped up behind him, and draped his arm over his shoulder."Realize when you're beat before you get hurt", he said with a grin.

Just then, a breaking news banner popped up on the news feed."This just in, reports have been confirmed that the Globalized Prison Reform System have reached record breaking approval ratings.The new study shows that the number of repeat offenders has dropped to below ten percent in countries, like the United States, with high prison populations, and countries that have modest, to nil, prison population has dropped to a nonexistent level.It seems as if the world is on the path to peace, as VRMMORPGs foster unity between nations, and with the drop in crime, it's possible our global society has already achieved that world peace mankind has so desperately sought", said the reporter.

Hearing the secondary news report, the group looked at each other, and smiled warmly."Wow, I never thought world peace would be achieved in our lifetime", said Asuna as she leaned against Kirito with a couple tears in her eyes."This is the best wedding present I could have ever received", she said as her voice began to break.Kirito looked at her, and chuckled."I guess the world, itself, has blessed us", he said with a grin.Yui looked a bit confused as she continued watching the news feed; something which Kirito took notice of."Yui, what's the matter", he asked curiously.

"Daddy, something's not right.I wanted to check on the legitimacy of the story being broadcast, and, while most of what they said is true, some things were left out", she stated in a serious voice.Asuna looked a bit confused."What do you mean, Yui", she inquired of her A.I daughter.

"While it is true that games like GGO, and DCO, foster unity, and friendship, between nations, there are still many international issues that these games couldn't solve; things like the issue of nuclear waste, and weapons of mass destruction.Also, there are still countries throughout the world where VRMMOs don't exist, or can't be accessed, where crime is still flourishing.In fact, I just did a scan of news broadcasts from all over the world, and, in the United States alone, there have been, at least, ten murders across the country.Another strange thing is that, in Japan, organized crime syndicates, such as the Yakuza, have dissolved, completely, and without a trace", she explained.Klein looked a bit confused."Wait, the Yakuza have stopped functioning?!That's crazy!Organizations like theirs go back centuries", he exclaimed.

Agil spoke up next."Not only that, their organizations are firmly entrenched in the society of Japan.When the police or societal rescue groups can't operate, due to regulatory restrictions, the Yakuza have been known to help the nation build itself up, in their stead", he said with a serious look on his face.As the group pondered what was going on in the world, Yui began to shake violently, before collapsing to her knees.Kirito and Asuna quickly knelt next to her as everyone else stood up from their seats, or moved a bit closer to the family of three."What's going on, Yui", asked Asuna exclamatorily.

"M-Mommy….D-Daddy…I'm being…h-h-hacked from an outs-side source", she said before passing out from the strain of the hacking.Asuna cradled her in her arms, and called for her to wake up."YUI…YUI!!COME ON, PLEASE WAKE UP", she yelled as the group of friends tried to figure out what to do.Luckily, Kirito, who had used the time between his ordeals, both in game, and IRL, to learn more about A.I and computer tech, in general, did a quick scan of her programming by accessing the DCO Centralized Nerve Center, and scanning for abnormalities within the system, including Yui's internal programming."Gotta work fast", he said in a hurried tone as his fingers moved with the speed, and skill, of a piano prodigy against the holographic keyboard he had summoned upon accessing the system.

"Kirito, please hurry!We can't lose Yui", Asuna said as she began to cry."Almost there", he said in reply as Yui's body began to glow dimly.Asuna's eyes went wide with horror."WE'RE LOSING HER, KIRITO", she yelled.Lisbeth looked at Asuna, and reached out to comfort her.However, just then, a warning siren blared throughout the entirety of DCO's upper floors of Paradiso."WARNING….WARNING….SYSTEM BREACH OCCURING!IN ORDER TO SAVE THE DATA OF ALL PLAYERS, THE SYSTEM WILL FORCEFULLY LOG ALL PLAYERS OUT, AND BACK UP ALL DATA TO OUR CENTRALIZED NETWORK!WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE TO ALL PLAYERS", said the game's central operating system voice.Upon the completion of the statement from the game's OS, everyone around Kirito, Asuna, and Yui began to glow, signaling the forced logout."Not yet!I NEED TEN MORE SECONDS", yelled Kirito as, one by one, the group of friends began to be forced out of the game.

Strangely enough, the newlyweds, themselves, were not glowing; a fact which Asuna took notice of."Wait…why aren't we being forced out", she asked curiously.Kirito was still typing away on the holographic keyboard like a madman."THREE…TWO…ONE…GOT IT", he yelled before Yui's body shattered to pieces.Asuna was about to cry her eyes out before Kirito showed her the item in his hands."Don't worry, Asuna, I managed to back up Yui's data to the old item she took the form of when she disappeared back in SAO", he said with a smile and a sigh."That was a close one", he added as Asuna took the small jewel, and cradled it against her chest."Don't worry, Yui….Mommy and Daddy are still with you", she said with a smile and a few tears running down her face.

Kirito looked a bit confused."This is strange.Why weren't we logged out with everyone else", asked Kirito curiously."I…I don't know.Perhaps there's some glitch in the system", she replied.

Just then, an email from Klein popped up in Kirito's player display."Huh? A message from Suguha?What's this about", he asked himself as he opened the email.As he read it, Kirito's eyes went wide."Asuna, we have to log out, right now!I don't have time to explain", he said in a sharp tone before he and Asuna logged out together.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, as Suguha was typing up her message to Kirito, the group of friends, whom had been invited on the honeymoon vacation, was engaged in a desperate fight on the boat."DAMN YOU", yelled Klein as he charged towards a man with burning red eyes, and a bald head that possessed numerous scars; the man was of similar height, and build, as Klein, but displayed superhuman abilities.Klein tried punching the mysterious intruder, several times, but the man was moving faster than Klein could keep up with.Even when Klein managed to punch him square in the jaw, by predicting his movements, with his right fist, the man simply chuckled before grabbing Klein by the throat, pivoting on his dominant foot, and tossing Klein into the boat's interior wall with enough force to crack the wall, and force Klein to spit up a bit of blood as he let out a sharp "GYAH"!Agil quickly snuck up behind the man, and tried to grab him, but the man immediately pivoted back around, and locked hands with Agil, putting the duo into a test of strength to see who could force the other to his knees.

"Who…what are you", asked Agil as he tried to force the man to submit.However, the man began to crush Agil's large hands with his own, forcing Agil to cry out in pain, and fall to his knees.As soon as he lost his footing, the mysterious man kicked Agil square in the chest, and sent him flying across the room, into the wall, and, this time, the force of the impact was enough to shatter the wall completely.Agil laid on the deck of the ship, seemingly lifeless.In fact, had they been in one of the lower levels of the ship, it would have begun to fill up with water, and sink.The girls had already been knocked out by the mysterious intruder, except for Suguha, who had been typing the message to her brother.

As she finished her message, typing it from underneath the cocktail bar in the lounge room where the fight was taking place, the man placed his hand on the bar's edge, and with a quick motion of his body, ripped the bar clean off the ground, and threw it against the wall.Suguha let out a sharp yell of horror before the man grabbed her by the throat, and choked her for several seconds until she passed out.As the entire group of friends lay unconscious in the lounge area, the man tapped his ear."This is Takeda.I've taken out all of the associates, as per your orders, sir.Preparing to extract the target, now",he said in a serious voice as he made his way through the ship's floors towards Asuna and Kirito's room.

Upon opening the door to the room, Kirito, whom had logged out with Asuna, following Suguha's email, immediately tackled the man to the ground.As he held the man on the ground, he turned to Asuna with a desperate look on his face."Guh…RUN ASUNA!!!GET OUT OF HERE", he yelled.Despite her wishes to stay and help, Kirito convinced her, before Takeda arrived, to get off the ship, and make for the lifeboats.He told her she would need to report the incident to the authorities as soon as possible, and hoped that by allowing her to reach a lifeboat, she would be able to make it back to Japan with little issue, making it so the intruder couldn't follow her.In this day, and age, all lifeboats were equipped with motors to allow any survivors onboard a quick and speedy return to land.

Asuna quickly ran past Kirito and Takeda, and made her way through the halls of the ship; making it to the upper deck, and getting the lifeboat down to the water with her inside before quickly speeding away from the site of her fallen friends."Kirito, please stay safe", she said in a small prayer as she looked back at the ship.

However, upon looking back at the ship, she glanced at the upper deck, and saw Takeda standing on the edge of the ship, looking out at her, quickly instilling fear in her heart.She was worried for Kirito's, as well as her friends', lives.As she sped off, she saw an approaching helicopter, and signaled for it."HEY, OVER HERE!! I NEED HELP", she yelled up to it as she waved her arms, hoping to attract the pilot's attention.As the helicopter approached her position, Takeda, from a standing position, launched himself from the deck of the ship, and sailed through the air before coming to a crashing stop in Asuna's lifeboat, completely shattering the floor of the boat.Asuna was horrified by the sight she just witnessed, and knew that her, and her friends', attacker wasn't human.At least, she didn't believe so upon seeing what he was capable of.

As she struggled to get away from him, the helicopter was right above the duo, shining a spotlight down on their position."HELP ME", she screamed at the top of her lungs as a ladder was lowered down to the duo.Takeda grabbed her by the throat, putting pressure on her carotid artery, and soon, putting her to sleep, despite her struggling.As she lay in the water, motionless, Takeda wrapped his arm around her waist, and grabbed the ladder from the chopper."It's about time you showed up, Ursula", he said with a serious look on his face as he looked up at a buxom, red headed woman, with piercing green eyes, staring down at him.She smiled at him, seductively."Better late than never, they always say", she said with a chuckle as she signaled the pilot to take them up.

As Takeda held on to Asuna, and the ladder, Ursula tapped the ear piece she was wearing."This is Ursula.We've acquired the target, and are proceeding with the extraction", she said as the chopper took Asuna away, leaving her, and all of her ship bound friends, and lover, unconscious.


	4. 3: Info Dump

Several hours later, the sun began to rise on the horizon of the open sea; its light penetrating the damaged surface of the ship that Kirito and company, minus Asuna, were still on.As the sun reached each of their eyes, one by one, the members of the group began to stir from their forced slumber."Ugh…what happened to us", asked a curious Klein as he placed one of his hands on his back, trying to ease the pain of his impact site.

Agil was completely floor bound; the damage he sustained in the fight proving to be too much for his body to take."We were attacked by some supercharged psychopath.Is everyone okay", he asked, more concerned about his friends' welfare than his own.The girls, slowly, began to stand up, rubbing each of their injured body parts."How is something like this even possible", asked a curious Lisbeth.As Suguha looked around, she was suddenly hit with a realization."Kazuto?...KAZUTO", she exclaimed as she ran down to his bedroom.She passed by each floor, feeling more and more concerned about her brother with each passing step, until, finally, she reached the bedroom door.As she looked at the door, an ominous feeling washed over her.The door was shut, and in perfect condition, as if nothing had transpired within; a belief she knew to be false.In her mind, two things could be on the other side of the door: an unconscious, but still alive Kirito, or a mangled, lifeless body that was once her brother.

"Please…Kazuto…be okay", she whispered to herself as she began to cry while reaching for the doorknob.Just as she was about to open it, the door burst open, startling her, and knocking her to the ground."ASUNA", yelled Kirito as he emerged from the room, and tripping over his sister."Suguha?...Is everyone okay", he asked, his eyes searching for answers in his sister's.She immediately sat up, and tackled him to the ground, crying into his chest."KAZUTO!!I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE", she yelled into his chest.Kirito wanted to know if Asuna was alright, but he knew that his sister's concern for him was genuine, and so he put his questions about Asuna's whereabouts on hold for the time being to figure out how his friends were doing after the attack.

"I'm alright, Sugu.How is everyone else", he asked curiously, praying in the back of his mind that no one had died.She looked at him, wiping the tears from her eyes before sitting up on her knees."Everyone's, for the most part, fine.We're all a bit beat up, but still alive.Agil took the worst of it, though.He can't get up, or move, at all", she replied with a half-hearted smile."What about Asuna?Where is she", she questioned in return.Kirito looked towards the ground, and shook his head in response, causing a dejected "oh" to escape Suguha's lips.After her question, she stood up, and helped her brother to his feet, and, together, the duo made their way back up to the upper floor lounge where the others were gathered.

Upon arriving at the lounge, the duo found Klein on the phone with the Japanese coast guard, letting them know what had happened.As the group of friends waited patiently for the coast guard to reach their position, they sat in silence, trying to wrap their heads around what happened."So…we all saw….and felt the same thing, right?That guy was a bona fide super powered villain.I haven't seen anyone fight or hit like that since back in SAO", stated Klein in a disbelieving voice.

Sinon looked at Klein."I may not have played SAO, but seeing Death Gun fight through my scope back in GGO, I kinda get what you mean.That fighter was definitely not completely human", she replied with a sharp glare aimed at the ground."What could he have been then", asked Silica as she rubbed her sore arm.The group all looked at their intrepid pseudo leader: Kirito.He looked at all of them, and looked into their answer seeking eyes."I don't know.I don't know who he is, OR how he became that way.And without Yui…well, we'll have to find our answers on our own", he replied with a pained look in his eyes.

"I believe I can answer your questions, everyone", said a youthful sounding voice from the corner of the room.Everyone jumped away from the voice, and stood in front of Agil to protect him while they all stood beside each other to defend each other."Who's there", asked Kirito angrily.Just then, a young looking man, of modest build, black hair, and brown eyes emerged from the shadows of the corner."Relax, everyone, I'm not here to hurt you.In fact, I'm here to help you out", he said as he held his hands up in the air as if he were under arrest."Look", he added as he turned around, slowly, revealing every part of his black suit."As you can see, I'm not armed.If you need to, pat me down, and check for yourselves", he said in a calm voice.

Klein looked at Kirito, whom gave an affirming nod, signaling Klein to move toward the man, slowly.Klein patted the man down, as per his suggestion, and found no trace of a gun.Although, while he patted around his back, he looked behind his ear; his eyes drawn to a small, circular device attached to his skull through the skin."Alright, Kirito, I don't feel any weapons on him.Although, I did notice some kinda tech behind his ear", he reported.

Kirito looked at the man, curiously."What's the tech?Some kinda recording device, or something like that", asked Kirito."That device is actually the focal point of last night's attack against y'all, as well as the knot tying all of the world's unfolding events together.I'll explain, if you'll allow me", said the mystery man.Everyone looked towards Kirito, awaiting his response."Alright…start talking", said Kirito in a stern voice.Everyone took a seat in any available chair, and prepared to listen to the man."First off, my name is Allen Alexander, and I'm a…"special class" citizen of the United States.The device behind my ear is called the OPST; otherwise known as the Omni Present Soul Translator", he began.

Kirito looked at the man in a bit of shock."Soul Translator?Like from Project Alicitization", he asked curiously.The man shrugged his shoulders a bit."Ehhh, something like that.What I am about to tell you is TOP SECRET, okay?It doesn't leave this room, alright", he said in a stern voice.Everyone looked at each other, before nodding in agreement.The man cleared his throat before speaking."The OPST was a tool that was originally designed as a fusion of the Soul Translator, and Medicuboid.It's initial purpose was purely therapeutic, in terms of operation.Basically, the device allows for people suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder to, in a sense, permanently offload any negative personalities, or 'souls', into the virtual world of their choice, while, at the same time, allowing one personality, typically the dominant personality, to retain control of the physical body", he explained.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock, but it was Kirito who was the first to speak up."So you're saying that the device allows the user to walk around, IRL, while at the same time, being completely immersed in a VRMMORPG", he questioned exclamatorily.

Allen nodded in agreement."Essentially…yes", he said in a matter of fact tone of voice.Everyone gasped in response."That's crazy!There's no way such a device exists", exclaimed Lisbeth.Silica looked at everyone, before looking back at Allen."Wait, I'm confused.How does this tie in with what happened last night, or what's going on in the world, right now", she asked curiously."I'm getting to that.So now you know what it was originally intended for.However, there were some unforeseen side effects to the device's use.Should the user offload one of their unwanted personalities into a VRMMORPG, the soul of the body, and the soul, or souls, within the game, stay connected by the OPST.With that connection, the soul, in game, can be modified like any typical RPG, but since the connection is still intact due to the device, it is possible for the soul, in game, to help the physical body bypass its natural limiters in a similar fashion to mind over matter.Essentially, the side effects of the device was that it allowed the user to become superhuman, to an extent.The person who attacked you, last night, was most likely a user of the OPST device, given the amount of damage done to the ship", he continued.

"So the United States has been using this device to create super soldiers?!How did the creator of the OPST allow that to happen?!How the hell does this tie in with what's happening in the world, and, most importantly, HOW DID ASUNA GET WRAPPED UP IN ALL THIS", yelled Kirito, his vocal tone increasing in volume with each passing second.

Allen looked at Kirito."Rumor has it that the creator of the OPST developed the device for himself, because he had too many troublesome personalities.He also, apparently, wanted to achieve some form of immortality in his lifetime, and believed that by giving his device, flaws and all, to the government, he would achieve what he wanted.Everything I'm telling you comes from official archives kept in the Pentagon.Now, about how this ties into what's going on in the world, right now…the reason crime, and criminal resurgence has all but ceased is because the US has been using the device in the most horrific way possible", he added, his voice trailing off.

"What way is that", asked Suguha curiously.Allen sighed a bit."The OPST can only be successfully utilized by people with DID, as they possess multiple 'souls'.Should the device be activated on a person with only one mind, or 'soul', the mind is digitized into the VRMMO of the user's choice, and the body is left comatose, with no possibility of recovering until the process is reversed, and the soul rejoins the body.This is what's been going on in the world.The US has shared the OPST technology with the World Government, and the nations of the world are using it to imprison people in a VRMMORPG for even minor infractions.That VRMMO…is DCO, itself", he explained further.

Everyone looked shocked, and horrified."Wait, why is DCO the only VRMMO they are forcing criminals into", asked Silica."Think about it, miss.DCO is modeled partially after Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy.While creative license was taken into account during the design phase of the game, the only realm of DCO that was, ENTIRELY, government funded….was the Inferno.Anyone guilty, and charged, with any crime is sentenced to some expanse of time within a veritable Hellscape.As a Christian, myself, Hell is the worst place any soul can end up.Endless torture, pain, humiliation, suffering, etc; it's a realm of untold horrors where anyone ending up there begs to be free after only a few minutes within its borders", he continued.

Kirito thought on his words for a while before the gears of his brain went into overdrive, and his eyes went wide with horror."Wait…don't tell me…is…is A-Asuna…", he began to ask as his voice trailed off.

Allen shook his head in response."You needn't worry, Kirito.Asuna is safe, and sound.After she was brought to our headquarters, I used my connections to place her under heavy sedation, and have her moved to a more secure facility somewhere outside the United States' jurisdiction.As it stands, only I know where she's been moved to, and, unfortunately for you, I'm afraid I can't tell you where she is", he added.Kirito charged toward Allen, as fast as he could go, his fist cocked back, and ready to be swung."YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, OR…", he yelled in anger before ending up, in pain, on the ground."What the hell…", he asked curiously as he looked up at the ceiling."Calm down, Kirito; your friend saw me wearing an OPST device, so naturally, it stands to reason that I am a super soldier, as well", he said.

Kirito got back to his feet, and glared at Allen.Just as he was about to speak, sirens could be heard in the distance, signaling the arrival of the Coast Guard, finally."We're not done here, yet, Mister Alexander", he said angrily as Suguha held onto him.She was not happy to see her loving brother in such an emotional state."Kazuto…please…calm down", she said in a somber tone as her grip on his arm tightened.Allen nodded in agreement."She's right, Kirito.You can't be emotional at this moment.I'm gonna need your help, after all", he replied with a smile.Kirito continued glaring at Allen."Help you with what", he asked angrily.Allen chuckled a bit."Isn't it obvious?I need you, AND your friends, to help me bring an end to this corrupt system, and get the world back to its old self", he said with a playful, fox faced smile.


	5. 4: Two Fronts

After the coast guard arrived, and took everyone's statements, or rather what little they could provide, they gathered everyone up on their boat, and ferried Kirito, and his friends, back to the mainland so they could get full physicals, and blood work, to see just how much damage had been done to them.Allen, the mysterious super soldier that gave them the information download, rode back with them, but, while Kirito constantly pressured him for information throughout the whole ride back, knowing that Allen wasn't telling the whole story, Allen remained quiet, and stone faced.As much as it enraged Kirito to no end that he was being ignored, he relented, only slightly, because he knew that Allen had the power to defend himself, and possibly kill, if necessary.That belief frightened Kirito, enough to calm him down when no answers were forthcoming.

After they returned to the mainland, Allen finally broke his silence as the group of friends prepared to go to the hospital."Kirito, I'm sorry that I didn't answer your questions on the way back to the mainland, but trust me when I say that things will come to you as they need to be revealed.I'll keep in touch with you, and your friends, and see how you are all doing", he explained as he extended his hand to Kirito."Does that sound alright", he asked with a smile.Kirito glared at the man before him, but sighed and shook his hand."That's fine….for now.BUT…if we'll be working together to get Asuna back, then I wanna know everything, and that information better come to me sooner, rather than later", he said in a stern voice.

After the handshake, Allen got into a black SUV that had been waiting near the harbor the boat had launched from, and quickly drove off.Kirito and the other reluctantly went to the hospital, and got their mandatory checkups.Everyone got a clean bill of health, except for Agil.He had suffered from temporary paralysis due to the shock to his spine from being thrown through the wall of the ship.The doctors said he would eventually be able to move again, but only time would tell how soon that was.Everyone else felt sorry for Agil, and wished him a speedy recovery before they headed back to their respective homes.

A week had passed since then, and Kirito was still nowhere near closer to finding, or even hearing word on, Asuna.He was beginning to wonder if she was even still alive, or what could possibly be happening to her while he sat on his butt, and did relatively nothing but wait for the supersoldier, Allen, to contact him.He stayed offline for the time being, as well, as he didn't feel right logging into DCO, or any of the other VRMMOs he played in his spare time.Instead, he dove into his work, trying to design a game that would be an even greater success than the ones that came before it, so that he could give Asuna, when she returned, the life she had deserved.As he prepared to leave for the store to pick up groceries, his phone began to ring, with the number showing up on the caller ID being of the Unknown variety."Is this….", he said under his breath, his voice trailing off before answering the phone."Hello", he answered in a questioning tone.

"Ah, Kirito, how are you?I hope you are doing well.This is Allen, and if you're ready to save Asuna, by bringing an end to DCO, then I'm ready to guide you.My associate is waiting for you, and your available friends, at the address I'm about to send to your phone.Meet her at that location, and be prepared for a long, full dive session.This could take about a week, at least, and that's if you're lucky.I'll be sending the address to the rendezvous point to your friends' phones, as well.It is imperative that they all show up.I've also contacted two other people to help you on your quest, but they won't be arriving for a while.Talk to you later", he said before hanging up the phone.

Kirito felt a bit angry.He wanted to ask questions, but the conversation was so quick, and one sided, that he was left holding the bags, metaphorically speaking.As he tried to quell his anger, his phone chimed, signaling the arrival of a text message.The address showed a location that led into the countryside at the base of Mount Fuji."No time to waste.I'm coming, Asuna", he said before getting on his motorcycle, and heading to his destination.

Meanwhile, in a small hospital room, Asuna slowly began to awake from her slumber; she had been sedated for quite some time since she was kidnapped."Ah, you're awake.It's about time", said a youthful sounding voice.Asuna looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a figure, mysterious to her, yet familiar to Kirito, and company, sitting at the foot of the bed."Who are you", she asked in an angry tone of voice."Why did you kidnap me, and where are my friends", she questioned further.Allen smiled at her, and shook his head."Please, try to remain calm.My name is Allen Alexander; Special Citizen of the United States, and I am the one that saved you", he explained.Asuna looked a bit confused, but she continued to glare at the man."Mind telling me exactly what happened", she inquired."Basically, you and your husband have made enemies out of all the wrong people; people that I have the unfortunate pleasure of working with.The higher ups of the company, Nexor, don't like how you and your friends happen to put an end to all the problems the virtual world has to offer, and so they two of my associates kidnap you, with the hopes of killing you, and locking you away in the virtual world of DCO, never to be seen again.By doing so, they had hoped that your husband, Kirito, would emotionally shut down, and learn not to meddle in the affairs of the world", he explained.

Asuna chuckled a bit."Well, they don't know my Kirito.He will come for me, and he will save me", she said confidently while smiling.Allen chuckled as he stood up."That, I have no doubt of.That's why my wife and I stole you away from your former confines, and brought you to this secure facility that we can watch you from.She's currently preparing to meet up with Kirito, and your other friends, and together with them, we plan on putting an end to DCO, once and for all", he replied with a smile.

Asuna smiled slightly, and was hoping this man was an ally that could be trusted."What exactly has been going on since the night I was kidnapped", she asked.For the next several minutes, Allen told her exactly what he had told Kirito and company the day he met them on the ship."….and my wife and I used our connections to sneak you out of the government building you were being kept in, and brought you here.Tactically speaking, this is a safer place than where you originally were", he explained.Asuna looked a bit confused."What do you mean", she asked curiously.Allen walked over to a nearby computer, and began typing on the keyboard at normal human speed, and before long, a map appeared on the screen."Currently, you and I are in a room about a few miles below the surface of Hokkaido; a bunker, if you will.We have enough food, and water, behind the southern wall of this room that we can access at will with a passcode.This bunker is heavily fortified to withstand any kind of minor military ordinance, like artillery salvos, and things of the like.Also, the only entrance into this room is through a hallway that is about the length of an American football field.I've brought, with me, a sniper rifle with a silencer on it, and a fully automatic assault rifle.The rounds that I brought are all armor piercing rounds, so any kind of armor, approaching enemies possess, will get shredded like tissue paper when my bullets hit them", he explained with a smile on his face.

Asuna's heart skipped a bit due to a bit of fear that flooded her mind."So…how many people do you expect to come for me", she asked curiously.Allen sighed a bit."That is currently unknown.However, Nexor, while being the creator of DCO, is also government funded, and, thanks to World Government liaisons, in charge of the super soldier program.I can promise you that there will not be a massive army coming to collect you, but they will come in waves.The first wave will test our defenses, and the second wave will test our wills.This will become a battle of attrition; I can assure you of that", he explained.

Asuna grew even more terrified, and angry, as well."WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!We did the things we did to better the world, not make it worse!What kind of government, or people that hold power, would allow us to be punished for making the world a safer place", she asked angrily as a few tears fell from her eyes."I…I just want to live my life…with Kirito, and Yui…and all my friends that I've made throughout the years.IS THAT SO WRONG?!WHY IS THIS HAPPENING", she asked while yelling in anger before sitting with her knees against her chest, and crying into them, hiding her face.Allen sighed heavily before walking over to her, and patting her on the head."Look Asuna…the governments of the world have no issues with you, or Kirito.Nor do they have any grudges against ANY of your friends.However, you allowed something that shouldn't have happened.Kirito did something back in the days of SAO, that put a chain of events into motion, and while it has been helpful to you beforehand; it's finally come time to collect.The Bible tells us that we will reap what we sow.If we do good deeds, we will reap in rewards, typically.However, the opposite is also true.From what I've been able to dig up, back in SAO, you and Kirito befriended an SAO system counseling program that you named Yui.When she was about to be deleted, Kirito hacked into the system, and used his skills to save Yui from deletion.Is that correct", he said before questioning Asuna.

Asuna looked at Allen."YUI WAS LIKE A DAUGHTER TO US!!ARE YOU SAYING IT'S WRONG TO SAVE THE ONES WE LOVE", she yelled back at him.

Allen looked at her, feeling a wave of anger washing over him."NO, BUT NOT TEACHING HER THE SELF SAME LESSON Y'ALL ARE LEARNING NOW IS WHAT GOT Y'ALL INTO THIS MESS", he yelled back.Asuna looked a bit scared, and a bit confused."What do you mean", she asked curiously while wiping her eyes free of tears.Allen sighed, then cleared his throat, and calmed down."Yui is an A.I program, and an incredibly intelligent one, at that.She had the capacity to learn, and evolve, beyond her original programming.You could have taught her to stay away from things she has no business being involved in, but you allowed her the freedom to do as she pleased, if it meant making you happy, and alleviating some confusion you may have about the worlds you find yourselves in.That becomes a double edged sword, and one that not only caused Yui to shut down, but also set you on this path you are now on", he explained.

Asuna's eyes went wide with shock."Wait…how did you know what happened to Yui", she asked curiously.Allen looked away from Asuna."Because I was the one that caused her condition", he said in a matter of fact way.Asuna grew enraged, and slowly looked for some kind of weapon to use against the man that hurt her "daughter"."Look, when she hacked into the net, and started putting pieces together to discover the correlation between the world crime rate decrease and DCO itself, she had to hack into the DCO system to make the correlation.As a supersoldier, myself, and an employee in service to Nexor, I was made aware of the hack, and was ordered to back hack her.So I sent a type of virus into her programming, using the link she established with the system server.The virus was meant to replay over and over in her mind, in an endless loop.She wouldn't have been deleted…at least not by me, anyway.What happened to her was because of her own wish, not the virus I placed within her", he explained as he turned to face Asuna.

Just as he looked in her direction, the IV stand that had been supplying her with nutrients was swung into the side of his head, by an enraged Asuna."HOW DARE YOU", she yelled at him.However, much to her shock, the stand itself bent, and snapped in two upon making contact with his head.He sighed and looked at her."I told you that I am a supersoldier.A blow like this doesn't even register to my pain receptors.I would lament at the loss of the IV, but I can see you are well enough as is", he said before his eyes went wide with shock.Asuna stood before him, with a gun pointed to his head.He quickly glanced down at his waist, and saw that his standard issue service gun had been taken by Asuna."I see.So you used the blow to my head to catch me off guard, in some fashion, so that I wouldn't notice you reaching for my gun", he said with a sigh as he put his hands up."Alright, what do you want", he asked with a glare.

With a few tears in her eyes, she responded."Take me to Kirito, and my friends", she ordered.Allen shook his head."Look, it's unwise for us to leave this compound.I can protect you here, but I can't completely protect you out there.There are too man…..", he said, his words cut short by Asuna firing a shot directly past his head, into the wall behind him."I don't care!You WILL take me to Kirito, or I swear I will put a bullet between your eyes", she stated bluntly.

Allen sighed again."It seems my intelligence was off.In all the psychological evaluations I read through, that you received upon being freed from SAO, you never came across as a murderous woman", he said with a sly smile.Asuna smiled back at him, sinisterly."You hurt my daughter, and are keeping me from Kirito, my friends, AND my honeymoon.I may not be a killer, but I will do what it takes to survive.That's SAO 101", she replied.

Just then, a loud explosion could be heard above the room, although the sound was far off."What's that", asked Asuna."If I had to guess, I'd have to say the first wave has arrived to come collect you.Now, I can guarantee you that using me as a hostage will hold no merit.As far as the world governments are concerned, I'm a traitor, so they most likely have a 'shoot on sight' order applied to me.So if you want to remain safe, I suggest you lower the gun, and allow me to get ready to protect you", he said in a stern voice.Asuna gritted her teeth before, reluctantly, lowering the weapon, and presenting it to Allen."Here…", she said weakly.Allen shook his head. "You keep it for now.If something happens to me, you'll need it to defend yourself when the enemy reaches this room", he said as he put his hands down, and prepared his weapons for the impending firefight.


	6. DCO side Note

Thank yall for reading up until this point. i'm writing this on NOT a laptop, so I'll keep it brief. lol Thanks for following my story, and I'm sorry I havent uploaded anything in a while, as well as for the various errors in the story thus far.

The corrected edited version is currently in the works of being adapted into a full length, novelized doujinshi. x3 An artist friend of mine and I are working on turning the very story you are reading into a manga style doujinshi! I find that exciting! x3

Dont worry, I'll still upload the story on here just to keep you all entertained by the story, but the doujinshi will be a FREE digital download when completed. There will also be print copies as well, but those will be reserved for friends, and ALSO, the most loyal of my readers. basically, if you've been following my story from start to its inevitable end, leaving critiques, constructive criticism, reading each chapter as they are released, and just being involved in the story as it goes, you will most likely be contacted by me at some point to see if you'd like a free copy of the printed doujin.

The print version will most likely have bonus content not seen in the free digital copy. So I ask y'all, how does that sound? x3


End file.
